Talk:Raisu Palace (explorable)
Has anyone else noted that there's is a stairway that has an invisible wall? Go straight from when you enter the explorable, down the stairs. Wall. You can go around, and come up the other side, but the wall is still there. Bug? :Yes, most likely. --Karlos 12:21, 25 June 2006 (CDT) Another bug i noticed while exploring is the gate which closes in the mission is still there in explorable, except you can run right through it. Maybe this should be mentioned for would be explorers such as my self, whom wont naturally try and run through it. --Djsmiley2k 20:37, 16 August 2006 (CDT) Am I missing something or is it only me but the bosses here doesn't seem to drop any greens at all,I have been running for chests and slaying bosses there for a week now (with real players and henchies) and not one green item has dropped from any of the bosses... --84.249.173.169 11:10, 19 October 2006 (CDT) :The bosses actually do drop greens. If you're using henchies however, it is very unlikely that you will ever actually see them. — Jyro X ( ) 11:18, 19 October 2006 (CDT) ::As I mentioned above, I have been going around here also with real players only teams as with henchie teams and never seen a green item drop to even for some other player when no henchies used.--84.249.173.169 11:22, 19 October 2006 (CDT) :::It will take you many many MANY tries of using nothing but real players before you see a boss drop a green item (unless you're extremely lucky). — Jyro X ( ) 11:29, 19 October 2006 (CDT) How to get there? How can you get to the most South-Eastern part of Raisu Palace? Jebus 14:16, 1 February 2007 (CST) New Record Vanquished 236 foes (additional spawns only from the energy sphere near Elementalist Boss). Adding a note --Aozora 15:54, 30 June 2007 (CDT) Newer Record Vanquished 259 foes, I think we got all the enemies from every energy sphere 68.106.222.254 20:45, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Vanquishing Made Easier If you vanquish this area while the world has the Favor of the Gods, than you can use the Res Shrines to reset your Celestial Skill (By /kneel-ing and buying the Morale Boost). This makes Vanquishing this area much easier. I ran an echo build as an ele and all the mobs went down in under 10 seconds. If you decide to do this I recommend bringing a running skill as some of the shrines are far apart. --Drazi :Another easy way to vanquish this (I just got it in 208, can be done in MUCH less): the kill queue grows as you get close to enemies, but not when heroes/henchmen do. So, flag them out a way and let them kill the enemies. To do this with as few kills as possible, it will likely require knowledge of all the nearest spawns. This bug is similar to the one with the Jade. (If someone needs a build, sabway, dom, healer, guardian, and earth hench work fine for this) 23:00, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I should probably add that I did kill all bosses, but I can't say for sure that they are required for that to work 01:19, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Note About City Across Sea This is a result of ANet re-using a skybox from the rest of the Kaineng City zones. It is totally normal, and is definitely not a bug or glitch. I've updated the note to be factually correct, and in my opinion the whole note should just be removed since it doesn't really seem noteworthy to me. Silentvex 09:29, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :I agree. It's the same level of nitpickiness as someone saying they put the sun/moon at the wrong inclination for the area's relative latitude/season. —Dr Ishmael 12:32, October 15, 2010 (UTC)